great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Weapon
Participants Kaiiaki Kurisutaru, Kenji Uchiha, Ryota Hachirui, Shane Senju The Lost Weapon 11-3-15 Kaiiaki: ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) Beep beep beep beep. The repeated noise broke through Kaiiaki's consciousness, bringing her out of the nonsense dream she was having. "UGH!" Kaiiaki grumbled underneath her covers. Her right arm reached out of the warm retreat out to hit the button on top of her alarm clock. "Why must I get up so early?" Kaiiaki complained, looking at the time presented on the clock. 8:00 A.M. The clock read. After a few moments, Kai answered her own question in her mind. ~Oh. Yeah. Mission time.~ Kaiiaki flopped out of her warm covers and out of bed. With a stumble and a grunt, she made it to her bathroom without incident. Kaiiaki pulled off her silk pajamas, pushing them off to the floor without a care. ~Ha. Somebody will get them later. I do not care.~ She shrugged it off and plopped into the waterfall shower. With her right hand, she pulled the switch, signaling the warm water to flow. She enjoyed the warm shower for about 20 minutes before exiting. To her surprise, she found her maid outside of the shower waiting on her. "And what are '''you '''doing here?" Kaiiaki questioned her, giving the woman a look of disapproval. The maid stuttered a bit before coming up with a comprehensible sentence. "I-i-i-i...D-D-Dahlia-sama told me to come help you get ready this morning. She didn't want you to be late." The maid known as Komi bowed her head to Kaiiaki, showing her the given respect. "Kaiiaki scowled in response, her mouth upturned and black eyes slit. ~That same reaction. Just out of respect. It makes me sick. It makes me want to slap the shit out of her.~ But Kai bit her tongue. She didn't have time to deal with a crying Komi as well as she'd go slower getting her ready if she was injured. "Very. Well." Kaiiaki spit out while she stepped into the warmed towel Komi had waiting for her. She wrapped her small scaled body into it. Snuggling into the warmth of it before drying herself from head to toe. After she was dry, Komi quickly began to help Kaiiaki into her purple pants and top. Komi then worked on brushing and braiding Kaiiaki's pastel purple hair. While she was doing this, Kai attached her weapon pouch onto her backside. The young kunoichi didn't appreciate anyone else touching her weapons. Especially her medical kit. Things like that could be tampered with by any disgruntled employee. Kaiiaki glared at the women one last time as Komi finished up with her hair. After Kaiiaki had checked her medical pouch to make sure everything was there, she spoke aloud. "One more thing..." Kaiiaki reached for the Konoha headbandc waiting upon the bathroom sink. With a swift movement, she pulled it on around her forehead, pulling the material at the back tightly. "Time to show those losers how strong I can really be." Kaiiaki growled once again before taking off suddenly in the direction of the downstairs kitchen. In less than a minute, she arrived in the chrome kitchen. Dahlia was facing the door to the outside, holding a Bento box in her hand and what also looked like a pastry. "Lunch, and breakfast." Dahlia smiled at her younger sister, handing them over with a wink. "Thanks Dahlia-chan." Kaiiaki blew her a kiss after accepting the lunch. She squashed the box into one of her pouches and shoved the pastry into her mouth. Without another word, Kaiiaki slipped on her ninja shoes and slipped out the door. Kaiiaki flew over to the Hokage's office in a flash. Chewing on her pastry the whole way. She didn't want to show up late. Especially to someone like the Hokage. Although she had zero respect for him, she did somewhat feel thankful towards him. After all, he did take the Kurisutaru into the village no questions asked. Although perhaps, that was his way of gaining more power for his village. Kaiiaki pondered upon this as she bursted through the front doors. She didn't bother to talk to anyone on her way up to his office. The faster she got there, the better. A few moments later, Kaiiaki found her way up to the Hokage's office door. She paused as she faced the door, not seeing any of her other teammates around yet. ~I wonder if I should knock or just barge in.~ With a shrug, Kai simply knocked once upon the door before she let herself in. She was too thirsty for a mission. This would be where she would prove her strength in front of her two weakling teammates. And perhaps, even in front of this so called Hokage. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ Kenji: ☀Kenji had received a summons, from the hokage’s office, about his team venturing out with the Hokage on a mission, Something about their sensei being unable to accompany them on this mission, So after getting home from the tree climbing exercise Kenji spent most of the day, rest and relaxing, eating a heavy meal with his family, before slipping out to enjoy a bit of stargazing. Sometimes the stars were really lovely at night, and among anything else. Kenji loved those stars, because they didn’t once show respect to his face, yet spit behind his back, they simply were there. Crawling back into his room to tuck in for the night. Kenji had of course made sure to set his alarm clock. However when the thing blared 5am like it did every single day, The uchiha was overcome with the insane urge to grab the offensive object and throw it against the wall, however he didn’t. Instead he reached over slapped the button to shut it off, before making his way towards the dresser. Looking through for some items to wear, obviously the uchiha open chest shirt he always wore, was needed, But should he wear some kind of mesh armor, or just the net he always wore. IN the end he opted for the net he always wore. Which revealed his well-toned chest…. Well-toned for a young pre-teen that is. Taking a single moment to brush his black hair flat, and grab his pants and slip them on, before grabbing his hitaeate. Kenji took but one moment to slip his ninja sandals on, before moving to his equipment, obviously can’t go anywhere with his Kunai and Shuriken, or his Ninjato, A gift from his father. Next were his Senbon, which he could throw with near deadly accuracy. No one in the clan knew why he used Senbon over shuriken, he himself wondered this often times, before belting everything on, and making his way downstairs. His father was waiting for him. “Got something for you boy. A scroll inside is sealed meals. Your mother made them, the scroll should keep em fresh. “Kenji half smiled and bowed once “ thank you Father. “ Kenji said before taking the scroll and placing it on his belt, before moving to hug both parents and make his way out his home. Slowly he made his way towards the Hokage’s tower. As he passed people they greeted him pleasantly with hellos and good days, but there was forced respect in their tones well most of them. Some meant it truly from their hearts and kenji paid his respect to everyone in turn. Finally on reaching the tower, the sun had just risen and was caressing his face with its warm morning rays. Spotting people in the parlor of the tower, he held out his scroll, simply being motioned to go ahead. As he reached the door to the hokage’s office kenji spotted Kaiiaki “Ahh good morning Kai-Chan, it’s good to see you. “ If one looked there was true joy in his face despite the way she treated him and his teammate. He was always happy to see her for some reason, not even known to the young uchiha “How did you like the food yesterday. My mom didn’t really put many spices in the lunch, but I figured you would enjoy it all the same “Kenji said, before walking over to the door and Rapping his fist sharply against the door three times, before folding his arms over his chest with a smile. And awaited the summons to answer. For some reason he was in a good mood. Ryota: ☀Ryota would wake up in the spare room of his aunty and uncles house. He would slowly turn his head and look at the clock to see it was 8:10 am and he would let out a loud squeeky yawn slowly sitting up and goin from his room to the bathroom to get his morning shower. After about 30 mins of waking up in the shower he would get out and get dressed. He would get in front of the mirror and and sigh and would slip his konoha eye patch on and then would remember what kai said to him and he would growl before calming down and saying to himself " Remember your Nindo. Never leave a teammate behind" Hed say as he would take on a smile before running downstairs to his aunt , uncle and cuzin and yell " Good mornin Fam! " He would quickly grab a toasted and buttered peice of toast before running out the door yelling " Cya in a while i got my first mission ! " He would rush out of the hachurui area and towards the kages office. The kage and hachurui clan lord have always been on rocky terms at best. Without so much as asking the kage the hachurui clan lord took over the wetlands out side the village and claiming it was theres which forced a uneasy alliance between the clan and the village. Ryota would be excited about todays mission. His first mission to prove himself. Shane: